zero y su nuevo amor
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: esta es una historia en el que si una puerta se abre el destino te abrira otra suerte o coincidencia
1. amor y odio

Esta es una historia que es producto de mi retorcida mente yo no ssoy propietaria de vampire King pero esta es mi versión aclaro no será la mejor historia pero a mi me gusto prometo terminar cada uno de mis proyectos se que son muchos pero benditas sean las vacaciones

Pasaron mucho desde la ultima vez que zero vio a yuki ella ya no quiere hablar con el y el no encuentra explicación alguna de por que ella esta tan distanciada de el asta que un dia kaname le aviza de que va hacer padre zero no dice nada pero tristemente de ver la cruda realidad de su corazón entiende que su lugar no esta ni con los vampiros ni con los cazadores y decide ir a donde el vivía antes con sus padres esperando encontrar algo que alivie su roto corazón pero lo que zero no sabe es que desde que se fueron sus padres y los cazadores de ese territorio se poblo de vampiros pero con vampiros o no el ha desidido alejarce y ese es el mejor lugar

Una noche mientras dormia entro una vampireza entro a su casa y lo violo sin que el se alla dado cuenta ya que ella lo anestecio y lo durmió profundamente zero se entero de esto ya que en 8 meses le dejaron un bebe en su puera pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido y afirmándole que ella si se iba hacer cargo del bebe pero esta en peligro zero ve al bebe y se ve su parecido a el y a ichiru

Zero en estos momentos se siente asqueado pero piensa que al fin de cuentas no estará solo por que la soledad lo esta volviendo mas amargado según el de la normal y ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada y lo que mas le gusto es que reacción a con el nobre de ichiru esta bien dice entra sandijuelita que te vas a resfriar y no queremos eso mi bebe ichiru se rie y zero le parece el mas bonito bebe de todos

Zero empezó a cuidar al bebe y lo nombro como su hermano ichiru ya que lo vio indefenso y con ganas de que le dieran carillo el pequeño ichiru es físicamente igual a zero y con ayuda de este se ha vuelto un buen cazador pero todavía no lo es ya que todavía no ha ido al clan de los cazadores pero si sabe pelear ya han pasado 17 años de lo sucedido y zero decide enviarlo a la academia cross para que sea como el y que nunca lo influyan los sagre puras en el para que no se ponga en su contra ningún vampiro ya que zero sabe en el fondo de su corazón de que su pequeño ichi es puro pero no lo piensa perder por nada de este mundo ese niño ha sido su felicidad y agradece a la vampiresa que lo violo por crearle al único ser que le da ganas de seguir viviendo con su pequeño iichiru que es lo que su corazón roto ha aliviado aligerando un poco su tristeza

Zero ha visto que un sangre pura esta acechando a su ichi pero lo deja solo para probar a su bebe y ver que no sea como esas sandijuelas zero al principio lo dudo pero vio que ichi nunca se separara de el sea o no un sangre pura

Ichiru se que mi padre no me lo dice pero siento que el en cierta parte de su corazón me desprecia como los otros cazadores de lo que he investigado se que soy puro, pero yo que puedo hacer mas que fingir que soy humano y comer mis pastillas de sangre mientras papa no me vea el primero que me lo dijo que era un vampiro puro fue yagari cuando fui torturado por el cuando fui a la academia de cazadores hay que mal me lo pase pero eso es otra historia yo trato de fingir que no pasa nada y que los demás cazadores me aceptaron y me tratan bien pero no es asi lo hago para no mortificar a mi padre


	2. zero y ichi

Yo no soy propietaria de vampire King pero están serie me encanta

yo lo quiero mucho y pase lo que pase jamás lo voy a abandonar ase una semana vino mi disque abuelo vino a proponerme que me fuera con el yo le dije que no que yo me quedaría con mi padre el me respondió que que futuro me esperaría pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión yo sere el hijo que siempre soño a unque mi situación actual nada tenga que ver con lo que mi papi quiera se la historia de el mismo ya que tuvo la confianza de relatármela como shisuca le quitto a sus padres como yuki rompió su corazón como kaname se burla de el se que el odia a los pura sangre por eso yo jamás sere de esas sandijuelas voy a ser un cazador cueste lo que me cueste no le he enseñado a mi padre ninguna habilidad vampira pero se que el lo sabe ase unas semanas me propuso ir a la academia en la que el estudio obio qque le dije que si ya quue mi papi como aveces le digo será maestro de esa academia hay ya me quiero ir allá nada arrunara esto se los digo claro sere un alumno de clase diurna como el cuando estudio ahí ,el me dara clases etc será genial ya anelo estar ahi.

Por fin los meses pasaron y me dirijo a la academia vi desde lejos a mi abuelo pero lo ignore mi decisión esta tomada y no me arrepentiré como le dije a el mi padre me necesita y jamás lo abandonare ya lo e decidido asi y no me arrepiento se que con mi abuelo aprendería muchas cosas pero donde dejaría a mi corazón m i padre ha dado todo por mi se que su hija lo violo pero el nunca me ha tratado mal ni siquiera me a ofendido o hecho menos como seria natural en el ya que seria natural un desprecio de su parte pero ahí descubro que mi papa me quiere mucho mi abuelo me conto que mi mama estaba bien y que es la reina de los vampiros etc pero la mera verdad yo no quiero saber de ella se que me creo y lo que me dijo fue para convencerme y todo eso pero me olvidare de los vampiros he iniciare mis clases y mi vida como un alumno humano hay ya anhelo entrar mi papa dijo que ahí hay santígüelas asquerosas pero que ellas van a clases nocturnas mi papi por otro compromiso no me pudo acompañar asi que fui solo a ver al director cross el es muy amable algo aniñado pienso yo pero muy cortés toda nuestra conversación iba excelente asta que dijo a que clase iba a pertenecer casi me muero cuando dijo que iría a clases nocturnas ahí se me rompieron todas mis ilusiones me alegraba de cierta manera que mi querido padre no se encontrara ahí por que de seguro me odiaría ya que el director como el resto de los cazadores me vio como un vampiro y no lo que trato de ser un cazador o un humano , le explique al director que yo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de dia que yo era un humano y que no me hiciera esto no se cuando empecé a llorar se que llore por que sentía que moriría y pensar lo que dijo papa hace unas horas sobre los que pertenecían a esa horrenda clase yo no soy como ellos y se los demostrare a quien sea , si se enterara papa me odiaría le comente al director que aria cualquier cosa por pertenecer a clases de dia el me comento el problema de la sed de sagre yo le dije que me sabia controlarme y que mis pastillas siempre iban con migo ,el me sonrío espero convencerlo se que lo lograre lo veo en sus ojos esta bien ichiru veo que eres igual a tu padre y astab tuviste su mismas reacciones seras perfecto de la clase nocturna cuando dijo eso me sentí aun peor viendo que no lo logre convencerlo pero después vi que me entrego el uniforme de clase de dia hay que felicidad . le comente al director que no dijera nada de que pensaba ponerme en la clase nocturna el me comento que seria nuestro secreto hay que bueno imagínense si mi papito se hubiera enterado o hubiera estado ahí ya no me quedria mas a su lado ya que seria lo que el mas odia y mi esfuerzo que he dado toda mi vida se vendría abajo el me comento que era un nivel e yo también digo eeso a veces nunca digo que soy puro y menos hijo de esa diichosa reina papito obio no sabe nada de esto yo veo que me mira con orgullo cuando digo que soy humano ,hay papi como quisiera que me dijeras que me quieres tanto como yo a ti se que con esa mirada de orgullo me dices todo el amor que me tienes y cuando me dices ichi es sinonnimo de que me digas mi bebito, se que mi vida ha sido dura pero se que la de mi papa zero ha sido mil veces peor por eso yo seré su orgullo y su querido hijo que siempre deseo tener aunque tenga colmillitos se que el me amara ,ya empezaron mis clases y debo de ser el perfecto en el cambio de turno veo a esas santígüelas caminar algunas me saludan pero yo los miro con cara de odio perdón se que son de mi misma especie pero lastimaron todos ellos a mi papito y no se los permitiré mientras yo este aquí que lo sigan haciendo yo solamente los miro con frialdad papa me enseño esa mirada, por lo que somos y odiamos(vampiros) parecemos físicamente gemelos cuando estoy solo me porto como un bebito pero con las demás personas que nos ven actuo como adulto el dia de trabajo termino no he sabido nada de mi papa, en el cambio de turno muchos de esas santígüelas se me acercaron a preguntarme pendejadas que me hacen sufrir en lo mas profundo de mi corazón como por que soy perfecto si soy un sangre pura que debería ser su líder que por que los miro asi que hablaran con el director para que me cambie de turno etc. Yo los mire feo no dije absolutamente nada solo me fui de ese lugar ignorándolos todo lo que me decían me lastimo y no saben cuanto quería llorar pero no enfrente de ellos , cuando entre a mi habitación vi a papa ahí recargado como esperándome eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor después del dia que tuve un poco de su afecto me aria sentir mejor me le aserque y dije

Hola papa

Zero crei que el loco de cross te pondría en clases nocturnas que hacescon el uniforme de dia

Ichiru no quise responder solo dije tengo sueñito papi fue un largo dia (mentira me sentía lo mas mal posible ahora mi papito diciéndome esas cosas tan horribles me recuerdan a las humillaciones que me asían los cazadores y juntandole lo de esas santígüelas pero sonreí yo siempre sonrrio creo que es mas bien un habito que por alegría ) papi por que pensabas que me iban a poner con esas santígüelas tu sabes qu soy humano como tu

Zero seamos claro ichiru tu y yo sabemos que eres

En ese momento no quise escuchar nada y me oobligue a dormir yo lo se pero ya no quiero que me lastimen mas y no mi papito que tanto quiero y admiro solo dije asta mañana papa sabia que ibas a llegar como te extrañe, ichi quiere dormir

Se que es escapar de la realidad pero y que yo soy ichiru y sere un cazador algún dia cueste lo que me cueste y cumpliré mis promesas a mi papito siendo su orgullo

Zero vi que lastime al pobrecito es a la única santígüela que quiero siempre esta con migo sonriéndome y diciéndome que me quiere y esforzándose en ser mi orgullo, desde pequeño cuando lo entrene vi cuanto se esforzaba y solo para que yo sonriera y le dijera bien hecho mi ichi sonreía mas y me abrazaba se que lo lastimo y que no esta bien pero el nunca se queja asta


	3. ichi y yagari

Esta historia no es mia es de una genio pero vampire King es mi inspiracion

Yagari y ichi

parece que en la academia de cazadores se la paso bien con lo que me conto dijo de yagari que fue su mejor alumno de que sus compañeros eran buenos con el que se protegían las espaldas de como le gusta ser cazador y todo eso cuando estuve recordado eso vi que al fin se durmió mi ichi en mis brazos lo arrulle un poco y lo meti en su cama el por extraño que paresca siempre duerme de noche cuando estaba pequeño no pero después de un tiempo duerme en horario humano quizás a mis genes que le dan algo de humanidad no cambiaria a mi ichi por otro niño aunque no sea humano siempre será mi ichi querido que se la paso bien con los cazadores que ha hecho muchos amigos humanos quizás cross tenga razón de la convivencia pasifica de humanos y vampiros si todos los pura sangre fueran como ichi que digo jamaz será asi

Lo que zero no sabia era que ichi se la paso mal pero que no quiso mortificarlo pensando que si le decía eso ya no lo iba a querer eso pensaba este y que jamás le enseñaría la marca de que no lo quisieron aceptar de que era un prisionero prófugo de los cazadores y de que lo tuvieron enserrado en la mazmorra asta que logro escapar con unos vampiros fujitivos projugo de los cazadores, cuando el pobre de ichiru logro escapar logro robar la ropa y las cosas del mejor alumno de yagari para que zero cuando llegara a su casa lo quisiera ichiru vio unas cartas que iba enviar jerri el mejor alumno de yagari y eso fue lo que le conto a zero las aventuras de ese cazador vida que no tuvo ya que fue hecho prisionero en cuanto llego jamás diría lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en ese lugar y lo mucho que lo hicieron sufrir las humillaciones los golpes etc. lo bueno es que yagari nunca supo quien era su papa era zero pensó que era un espia de los vampiros lo enserro y lo torturo golpiandolo y lastimándolo mucho pero el nunca dijo nada de que zero lo había enviado a entrenar con ellos la carta de saludos que le hiba a dar a yagari la arrugo dejándola en la peor celda que fue la que le asignaron según por su peligrosidad el adentro de esa celda estuvo viendo el entrenamiento de los cazadores desde la mazmorra y no quiso escapar de ahí asta que terminaran los cazadores su formación aunque muchos vampiros se lo insistían para que escapara por que sabían que era un sangre pura pero el se negaba cuando escapo fue a su casa vestido y con las cosas de jerry y le conto un mundo de mentiras de que dijo cuando recibió su carta asta como lo trataron y ver esa cara de orgullo de su papa valio la pena tanto sufrimiento con tal de estar de esta manera ,lo bueno es que papa creyo cada palabra que le dije grasias a esas cartas invente todo y sabia como actuaba yagari por los entrenamientos que le ponía a los cazadores diciéndole lo que vei de el de como trataba a los vampiros no tuve que imventar mucho ya que me lo hacia a mi hay como hubiera deciado de verdad aprender esos movimientos con ellos y haber nacido como un cazador perfecto y no estar enserrado ,vi como me vio cuando contaba esas mentiras se que esta mal pero como dije que puedo hacer ,aquellas las anécdotas que decía asian que su cara cambiaba de su fría excreción a una sonrisa discreta que me decía tanto carillo que me brindaban en esos instantes que no me arrepentía de mentir aria todo por mi papi.


	4. vampiro o humano

Vampire King no es mio pero si pertenece a alguien cuya mente esta muy activa pero también estresada como yo con tantos trabajos finales:::

Papa se tuvo que ir otra vez lo que no sabia yo era que con ese tipo yagari por que cuando regresó no me miraba de la misma manera que desde que regrece de la academia cazador que era de orgullo y satisfacción su rostro me lastima por que me mira como si mirara a esas santígüelas , descubrí que fue con yagari por cross pero de mi boca no desmentiré mis mentiras papa me quiere lo se por que esta a mi lado no importa que me mire asi lo hace por que esta confundido debió confundirlo yagari pero yo tratare que me vulva a ver como antes dare mi vida por que asi sea quien sabe que le diría yagari yo espero que nada malo por que si pierdo a mi papa por su culpa va a conocer mi furia yo se que soy muy fuerte y lo puedo derrotar matándolo por perderlo por su culpa que digo no voy a perder a mi papito por su culpa el es mio y nada ni nadien me lo va a quitar , llegue de mis clases me puse a ser la tarea por que se que pronto vendrá el cambio de turno y debo de estar ahí papa no me ha dirigido la palabra esta muy pensativo pero no me importa esta con migo se que yagari llegara mañana y será mi maestro de ética pero no me importa solo quiero saber que le dijo para que este asi y yo pueda arreglar las cosas con el por que me da nervios enterarme que ese sujeto diría algo que me hiciera perderlo por siempre eso es lo que voy a hacer preguntar en cuanto llegue, hay por que otra vez se esta arruinando mi vida como perfecto me la paso bien las chicas son como lo dire escandalosas y enamoradizas de esas cosas feas pero no me importa yo a esas cosas no les dirijo ni los buenos días digo tardes aunque ellos insistan en hablarme veo a papito desde lejos pero mientras no me vea asiendo amistad con ellos esta bien alejando a esos vampiros ha sido mas fácil que a esas admiradoras de ellos que son humanas que contrariedad según los humanos son débiles pero eso si dan unos buenos golpes lo se por experiencia con esas locas jajaj .

Días antes zero fue con yagari hola maestro como le fue con los nuevos reclutas

Yagari bien asta tuvimos con quien practicar

Zero ha que bien que atraparon esas sandijuelas y mi hijo como se porto

Yagari no sabia que tenias un hijo

Zero si tiene 17 años y lo envie para que lo entrenaras con una carta para ti ,se me hace que lo haz olvidado es un niño muy tímido pero muy tierno y muy desidido a ser un cazador

Yagari a de ser jerri el fue un buen alumno se porto a la altura de los grandes cazadores pero no me entrgo tu carta ni nada

Zero no el se llama ichiru y es idéntico a mi tiene unos ojos amatista y es un poco ingenuo y aniñado aveces se comporta como mi hermano pero otras como yo

Yagari pues no se por que a ichiru nunca lo vi ni resibi nada de el pero déjame investigar los registros de admicion y las celdas a ver que encuentro si fue debe de haber algo en la academia de cazadores de el

Zero que abra pasado por que me abra mentido donde se abra metido esos tres meses estoy muy molesto con el perdón maestro ire a hablar con el

Yagari si esta bien seria un honor entrenar a tu hijo pero revizare lo que te dije

Zero grasias y adiós

Por eso zero esta algo pensativo pero cuando entro vio a ichi bañandoce hablaría con el apenas saliera pero lo que vio no le gusto nada la marca de a ver sido capturado (o sea un prisionero de los cazadores fugitivo que cualquier cazador que lo viese tendría que matarlo por su peligrosidad)

Ichiru papa que bueno verte crei que te tardaría mas que ocurre paso algo malo

Zero dímelo tu ichi(nunca le aria daño a mi bebe aunque tenga esa marca)

Ichiru no nada solo me estaba refrescado por que en estos días a hecho mucho calor no crees deberías tu también tomar un bañito no

Zero prefirió no comentar nada sabia que ichi por algo le mintió según el por la marca que le vio su grata experiencia no había sido buena debi haber escrito algo a yagari pero lo hice no se por que no hizo caso a lo que le escribi se lo comente pero a lo mejor se me olvido definirle el detalle que mi hijo es vampiro pero yo no veo a mi ichi peligroso es un tierno bebe

Ichiru papi estas enojado con migo por que yo te quiero mucho y no aria nada que te molestara are siempre lo que tu quieras con tal de verte feliz es lo único que realmente quiero( el se dio cuenta de que su papito había visto su marca )

Zero lo se ichi no es que algo no me salio como yo querían y por ello estoy asi no te preocupes no estoy enojado contigo

Ichiru en su mente ya se soy yo lo que no te salió bien pero tratare de ser un cazador cueste lo que me cueste y el mejor hijo ha de ser por eso también investigare lo que le dijo el tal yagari a mi papi pero eso será después de ir a la escuela pero antes a ver a cross por que dijo que quiere presentarme a alguien a lo mejor a un nuevo estudiante que bien un nuevo amigo por que me he hecho amigo de todos los de la clase del sol adoro a mis cuates como les digo yo lo únicos con los que me llevo mal son ccon esas sandijuelas hipocrtitas que finjen querer ser mis amigos pero papa me dijo como son en verdad unos sínicos que ni ellos se cuidan sus espaldas.

Cuando entre no podía ver lo que vi el tal yagari sentado ahí espero y no me aga nada y menos en frente de mi papito por que seria muy humillante pero bueno are como si no lo conociera a mi torturador el fue el que mas me lastimo en la academia tanto física como psicológicamente pueden creer el que cuido y alivio los dolores de mi papi y a mi casi me mata pero ya no importa el fue bueno con papa y es por eso que no lo odio ni nada lo único que no me gusto es que me exhibiera y me cortara en frente de todos hay eso si fue humillante trate mil veces de entregar mi carta que le hizo papa con tanta ilucion pero el no la acepto solo la rompió y escupio en esos papelitos y mi cara como rompió esa carta rompió mis sueños e ilusiones en ese momento hay si hubiera nacido como papi hubiera querido hubiera sido un buen cazador y aceptado por todos.


	5. Que pasara

pero ya ni llorar seria bueno para esta situación solo sonreiré y saludare educadamente como papa me enseño

Cross nos presento vi claramente su expresión cuando dijo que era hijo de mi papa zero un poco como arrepentimiento, combinado con culpa yo le di mi mano con mi calida sonrriza el me la dio también y supe que todo estaba bien le dije al director que iba a llegar tarde a mis clases lo que pasa es que no quería estar ahí y que mi papi se diera cuenta de mis mentiras solo quería huir se que es de cobardes y que esto no me lo enseño papa pero que puedo hacer me siento mal no quiero ni deseo estar en este lugar y fue lo único que se me vino a la mente no estoy enojado con yagari ni con los cazadores solo que no quiero que mi papa descubra la verdad se que papa es muy listo y que ya sabe la verdad pero como dije antes nadie me va a desmentir y menos el director ni yagari el director insiste pero yo salgo corriendo justo a tiempo por que sentí que papa estaba muy cerca llegue a mi clase temprano claro esta me sente y salude a todos me entere de otra novedad de una nueva alumna de la clase nocturna pero por lo que se me importa un comino quien sea yo solo se que mi vida no se puede poner peor me entere también que están organizando un campamento yo iré nomas para salir de esta pesadilla que yo mismo me metí debi a ver dicho la verdad pero los abrazos y las carisias me las dio a mi papa me aliviaron y me hisieron seguir adelante y sonreir después de esos golpes y humillaciones que me dieron los cazadores pero sobrevivi si se que he sufrido pero nada como el asi que eso que me dio fue mi consuelo se que he inventado misiones y cosas asi y me e ido de casa por meses pero que puedo a ser es lo único que se me ocurre he investigado la vida del tal jerri y ahí invente las misiones en realidad voy con el y lo protejo de los vampiros pero que importa que le den a el todo el crédito de las misiones yo llego a casa como debería llegar un cazador y mi papito siempre me resivio con sonrizas y abrazos que mas puedo desiar y pedir si con el lo tengo todo, pero eso que esta pasando me motivo a querer ir de campamento

Le comente a papa y esta feliz que valla ha visto que con mis compañeros de clase me llevo bien y veo que se siente orgulloso de mi otra vez creo qe lo qe yagari le dijo ya lo olvido y lo ha dejado en el pasado pasando a otras cosas ya mi marca que me hisieron los cazadores casi ya no me duele solo podría desirce que el orgullo pero recuerden yo no soy orgulloso como los demás soy noble y sensible y amable y carilloso con todos no se por que yagari no quiso ser mi amigo pero que importa con que alla hecho feliz en el pasado a mi papi y quitado el trauma de shisuca esta bien para mi el tal yagari a querido hablar con migo pero yo me voy por la tangente y le digo que después se que tendre que hablar con el pero ahora no quiero que me humillen como siempre lo hizo delante de nadie los alumnos de clase nocturna me dicen que ese hombre es malo y yo claro que los se pero ha protegido a mi papito y no le deso ningún mal aunque el a mi si no deseo que destruya mi vida y mi semana a estado bien para que me la arruinen cumplo con todo me porto bien en sus clases que mas quedra no ago nada que me identifiqque como vampiro me pongo serio a penas entra no es rencor solo supervivencia creo yo sere un buen alumno le demostrare a papa que yagari me considerara para que tenga diez ,que importa lo que sienta de temores el campamento será pronto y no vere ni a yagari ni a esas sandijuelas en semanas por ello sonrio y seguire adelante se que a yagari le caigo mal es mas que obio por eso y para no arruinar la amistad con mi papi sigo en su clase comportándome lo mejor que puedo tengo que ser un buen alumno y cumplir con todo

En la oficina de cross días antes por que no comete que paso cuando llego zero se quedaron hablando un zero muy enojado con yagari debido a como trato a su presiado ichi zero sabe que es un niño inocente y que no dañaría a nadie por ello pienza que no le conto nada por no dañar su amistad con yagari y su admiración por el zero imaginaba que como el jardinero que tienen en su casa de sus padres lo llamaría tio y tendrían una bonita relación nunca imagino esto

Yagari te juro zero que no sabia que era tu hijo si no lo hubiera tratado asi además parece mas vampiro que tu

Zero después del campamento cross ichi y yo nos vamos

cross reconcidera quédate zero solo fue un mal enttendido

zero digancelo a ichi lo del mal entendido yagari tu sabes como lo trataste el es un niño inocente que fue ahí con todas las iluciones de ser un cazador y mira lo que paso llegando a casa contando mentiras yo le di una carta que explicaba todo

yagari no se como disculparme , pero nunca pensé que te meterias con una vampireza

zero esa cuestión no te importa no dejare que lastimen al pequeño ichi y mi decisión esta tomada lo siento cross ichi y yo nos iremos después del campamento

yagari solo te vas para poderte revolcar con ella que bajo has caído

zero y si asi fuera que tu dijiste que querias que fuera feliz o no

yagari esta bien me disculpare con el (ese maldito mocoso no me va a quitar tu cariño )

después de unos días ichiru llego del campamento y zero le cometo que tendrían que irse debido a que le dieron una misión

ichiru( con razón estaba tan raro no quería abandonar su casa y yo que pensé ya ichi te crees el centro del mundo y no lo eres ) si papa pero nos vamos después de que presente examentes oki crees que los de nuestro clan te den chance si no luego te alcanzzo

zero esta bien mi ichi no se por que trata de mentirme si sabe que se la verdad pero le seguire el juego, no te preocupes nos iremos cuando tu puedas no te pienso dejar eres mi tesoro y no quiero que te hagan nada mi bebe como represaría esas santígüelas

ichiru hay papa me quiere otra vez que felicidad el tal yagari no le dijo nada tonto ichi inventándote una historia uff tal vez papi ni hablaron de eso y tu imaginándote cosas he visto que yagari trata de hablar con migo y yo lo evito pero cuando me valla dejare que me digan lo que me quiere decir me entere que la nueva estudiante es la horrenda hija de la sandijuela yuki a lo mejor papa por esa razón también se quiere ir esa vieja me saludo la muy tonta pensó que era papa pero


	6. que voy hacer de mi vida

Que será de mi necesitos saber hay hoy ando muy romántica me guasta esta canción de Roberto carlos saludos este fics es un poco de todo lo que ha transcurrido en mi vida espero les guste se que soy pésima en redacción pero utilizo esto para desahogarme.

Vampire King no es mio es de una gran genio*_*

esa vieja me saludo la muy tonta pensó que era papa pero que bueno eso quiere decir que mis esfuerzos han valido la pena pronto me ire de este lugar con mi papa pero voy a oir antes lo que me quiere decir yagari y la tonta de yuki primero empezó yagari a decirme lo que he evitado oir en semanas,

ichiru si maestro que se le ofrece

yagari perdón por lo de

ichiru no se preocupe ya esta olvidado y nunca paso oki

yagari esta bien

ichiru pero nunca lo mencione con eso soy feliz y ya me voy por que papi no es paciente con migo se molesta ya usted lo conoce mejor que yo jajaja

yagari esta bien asta pronto y no te preocupes por nada yo dire que fue solo una representación de como se trata a un vampiro a tus compañeros del clan de loa cazadores

ichiru si maestro asta luego y gracias nos vemos en la próxima secion de entrenamiento cazador o no puedo ir jajaja( espero que nunca volverlo a ver pero debo de ser amable ya que el cuido de mi papi cuando estaba solo y lo ayudo con su trauma me siento mal por mentir pero no quiero estar cerca de el por que me acuerdo todo lo que me hizo y dijo de mi que en estos momentos prefiero olvidar solo sonrío y como siempre me voy )

yagari es impresionante como me perdono tan rápido pero no creo que del todo me halla perdonado pero esa no era mi intención por fin no creo tener problemas con mi zero con eso ellos dos se quedaran aquí me dio asco tenerme que humillar a pedirle perdón a ese asqueroso vampiro pero que importa con tal de que zero no se valla esta bien estúpido ichiru asta el muy tonto quiere seguir siendo un cazador ya lo veremos si en verdad lo desea o no que por mi nunca lo seras pero zero no tiene por que saber esto con que le diga que le pedi perdón y que todo se resolvió esta bien zero te quedaras aquí ahora ambos somos maestros jajaja que orgullo y felicidad me da .

ichiru claro oi todo lo que me dijo yagari mientras me iba pero yo actue como si nada

yagari rayos el mocoso me ollo pero no creo que diga nada

Después se me acerco yuki a desirme cuanto me extraño y disculpándose por no haberme hablado en años la muy tonta cree que soy zero yo le dije que no me interesaba hablar con ella que se fuera y lo bueno es que asi lo hizo se ollo arrepentida y llorando se fue pero lastimo a mi papi y no se lo permitiré que se le hacerque y lo haga de nuevo.

la horrenda hija de yuki ha sido amable con migo pero no me interesa nada de ella su horrendo padre de ella me vio pero yo preferí alejarme de esas cosas feas antes de que mi padre me viera con ellos kaname si supo que no era zero pero que me importa pronto me ire de ese lugar , en la noche papa y yo nos fuimos de ese lugar pero lo que no sabia papi que el horrendo kaname nos siguio yo lo vi de lejos corri asía el mientras papa dormia en nuestro campamento y le pregunte que que buscaba el dijo que no podía creer de mi existencia ya que soy hijo de zero y de una vampiresa creo que no sabe la historia de mi creación pero que le importa a el y yo le dije que por que no el dijo lo mismo que siempre me lastima insistió a parte de que me fuera con el ya que soy un pura sangre y seria perfecto para su horrenda cosa que tiene como hija si supiera que a la que amo es a una humana y su hija no me intereza en lo mas minimo ni como amiga el muy loco se corto el muy patán para que comiera de el y llevarme lejos de mi papi pero como dije antes puedo controlarme y ahí se dio cuenta que era puro y me dijo lo anterior

ese mendigo de kaname se rio y dijo que era un sangre pura y que me quería para su hija yo Sali corriendo en ese momento a los bazos de mi papa para que me protegiera le dije que el enemigo estaba cerca papa despertó y vio a kaname atrás de mi papa en ese momento me abrazo y apunto a kaname con su body rose protegiéndome vi que mi papi me quiere y no me quiere perder sonreí y ambos apuntamos a kaname

kaname veo que le has enseñado mañas al cachorro para que no quiera a los de su propia especie

zero yo no le he enseñado nada el es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones

kaname y por que lo abrazas a lo mejor el quiere ir con los de su raza

ichiru claro que no papa me abraza por que me quiere y yo igual si no vez yo también lo estoy abrazando ni tu ni nadie me va a quitar a mi papa ni me va a separar de el

kaname por ahora me marcho pero después vendre por ambos por que ambos me interesan y zero no que nos odiabas como pudistes meterte con una vampiresa eso si casi ni me lo creo

zero eso es algo que no te importa por que yo si amo a la mama de ichi no estoy como tu con yuky a la fuerza namas por un compromiso y yo estoy con ella por amor no como tu asi que lárgate y no te atrevas a molestar a ichi por que el ya esta comprometido con alguien

ichiru papi yo no quiero ir con ese feo y como supiste que yo

zero no iras quieres estar con migo o que no digas nada ichi

ichiru si papi y a donde vamos

zero a conocer a tu mama

ichiru pero papi

zero pero nada le voy a agradecer su regalo que me dio y por que la amo

ichiru hay papa en serio pero si no soy perfecto

zero claro que lo eres y por eso quiero verla y conocerla si creo algo como tu no creo que sea mala

ichiru y si te digo que es la reina kaede

zero y tu como sabes eso ichi

ichiru hace un mes conoci a mi abuelo y me lo dijo asta me dijo donde localizarlo si cambiaba de opinión eso que le dijiste a kaname estuvo bueno imagínate cuando se entere quien es tu esposa amada

zero cállate ichiru yo namas la conozco y me voy no me voy a casar de esa manera con ella

ichiru hay papa como eres le llamo al abuelo tu o yo

zero yo lo are

aclaración el abuelo de ichiru se llama kae

zero hola rey kae habla zero hay un asunto pendiente entre nosotros con usted y su hija

kae no quiero que intentes nada en su contra

zero no señor yo solo quiero llevar a ichi de visita para que lo conozca y aparte agradecerle por el honor de crear a mi bebe

kae en ese cazo mandare por ustedes en donde se encuentran…..

que habrá pasado por que zero se porta asi adivinen ,o espero inspiración los quiero mucho por favor comenten para mejorar….


	7. mi vida patas para arriba

Donde estoy mi vida mejorara o no quien sabe esa es la cuetion que a un me he estado preguntando*_*

zero a 15 km de la academia cross

kae estare con uds en 15 minuto

zero mil grasias

ichiru eyy por qe le hablaste asi ya casi parecias un vampiro sirviente de ese|

zero cállate ichi si no hubiera hecho esto no vendría por nosotros y no conoceríamos a tu mami y yo no podría agradecerle y ago esto para que no me separen de ti si sabes lo que te conviene no me jusguez

ichiru no fue esa mi intención lo lamento pero que hacemos con mi marca

zero nada ya se te borrara mira hai vienen

kae que bueno verlos suban no esperaba que tu zero quisieras acompañarnos

zero claro que si señor lamento las molestias rey kae

kae somos de la familia no me llames rey solo kae

zero esta bien grasias

todos subieron a la limosina y se fueron a donde es lacasa de kae

zero aquí esta su hija kaede

kae si pero ahora esta durmiendo mañana le das la sorpresa que están aquí

zero sabe por que kaede me eligio para crearle a su hijo

kae no pero devio ser por algo kaede no va por ahí violando a quien sea

zero esta bien ya no preguntare mas kae

kae sus habitaciones son estas

zero ihi puede dormir con migo es que nunca dormimos separados

kae esta bien solo no hagan mucho ruido

zero esta bien dormiremos un rato señor no se preocupe

zero ichi a dormir

ichiru esta bien papi

kae se ve que esos dos se quieren mucho y es sorprendente de que zero no lo despresie como suponía que lo asia que lindos se ven durmiendo juntos

pasaron las horas y después de un buen rato anochecio y kaede despertó sintiendo las presencias en su casa de su zero y de su pequeño

kaede papa que hace aquí zero

kae quiere conocerte

kaede sabes que zero es un cazador y no creo que sea que el este aquí para algo bueno quiere venganza

kae si eso fuera te hubiera atacado y no se hubiera dormido si los vieras se ven tan tiernos durmiendo juntos

kaede en eso tienes razón vere que me quiere decir antes de jusgarlo por sierto padre cuando es la reunión de los sangre puras

kae por que estas pensando en convertir a zero o que

kaede no pero no es tan mala idea si viene con buenas intenciones hasta me casare con el

kaede entra a la habitación designada para ichiru y el descubriéndolo acarisiandole su cabello mientras duerme ichiru

kaede zero querias hablar con migo

zero si solo vine a agradecerte por ichiru y que no quiero que me lo quiten eso es todo despertando me voy es un gusto conocerte reina kaede

kaede por favor quédate con migo

zero pero por que yo no tengo por que quedarme

kaede no te intereza ser un rey

zero no solo el no perder a ichi

kaede te lo dire mas claro creo que no me lo entendiste tu te quedaras o si no ichiru no ira contigo

zero que crees que me vas a detener

kaede yo no pero si el ejercito de mi padre

zero esta bien pero sabras que me tendras aquí en contra de mi voluntad

kaede no te preocupes todo con tigo es afuerza pero mira que bonito bebe creamos asta quiero otro namas con verlo


	8. esto sigue su curso

Mi vida mejorara con nuevas oportunidades de cambio todo será para mejorar

zero en esos momentos callo no sabia ni que decir por que si tenia razón pero otro bebe nunca había pensado en eso si el si quería otro bebe pero con ella no estaba tan seguro pero que mas podía hacer

zero si quieres otro tenlo con kaname

kaede ese tonto no me intereza no tendre otro hijo mas que con tigo

zero ya estuvo que namas te quedas con ichi ha no por que el es mio jjajaj

kaede sabes zero como fue nuestra primera noche cuando creamos a ichi yo no lo he olvidado fue tan rico hacerlo con tigo y recuerdo bien cada uno de tus gemidos

zero cállate que el niño podría despertar vamos ha hablar a fuera okei

zero y kaede salieron de la habitación de ichiru y se dirigieron al cuarto de kaede muchs se preguntaban que hacia su reina con ese nivel d pero nadien los interrumpio

zero lamento que pensaras que viene aquí para quedarme con tigo no es asi yo namas veo en ti una amistad no me agrada que te burles de mi si sentí algo mientras creamos a ichi es cuestión que a ti no te importa soy medio humano y siento por ello no pretendo quedarme pero le prometi a ichi que no me separaría de el y pienso cumplirlo me retiro

kaede no lo dije en tono de burla yo me enamore de ti desde que llegaste a vivir a es mancion deje a ichi con tigo por miedo a que lo atacaran ya que es mi heredero pero estando tu aquí tu lo protejeras verdad lamento averte violado pero si no lo asi nunca me hubieras hecho cazo se que te gusta yuki por que cuando lo isimos la mencionaste

zero ella ya no me gusta pero no se que hacer a partir de ahora pero solo quiero preguntarte el por que me eligiste a mi sabiendo de ante mano que soy un cazador y la mas baja clase de un vampiro

kaede por tu corazón he visto como tratas a ichi y no eres como los otros hombre que he conocido interesados por mi posición y no has tratado de manipularme con mi hijo para obtener poder o tierras

zero yo no necesito eso yo solo quiero irme con ichi yo no te molestare si la cuestión es que te lo preste te lo traeré pero yo

kaede calla zero esa no es la cuestión el problema es que tengo que presentar a mi marido y estar embarazada para la reunión de sangres puras por que si no es asi todos los sangre puras que hay me violaran y el que me embaraza se quedara con migo

zero esta bien te ayudare pero solo lo ago por ichiru y por que no quiero que sufra su mami pero que es lo que tengo que hacer pero después de esto me dejaras libre a mi y a ichi

kaede si pero no prometo nada con mis sentimientos ten en claro que luchare por ti para que me ames

zero ya se de donde lo saco ichi lo terco pero una pregunta cuantos sangre puras hay

kaede solo cinco pero no quiero estar con ellos solo con tigo

zero esta bien pero como se llaman

kaede el primero que me quiere es kaname ,ichijoi,andru y cronqui,

zero pero si son solo cuatro tu dijiste que eran cinco cual es el cinco

kaede tu

zero pero si yo no soy sangre pura

kaede eso tiene solución

zero kaede que me vas a ser nooooooo!

Kaede con eso bastara

Zero mala me dolio mucho

Kaede lo se pero asi tendras el mismo derecho que los demás

Zero solo te ayudo por ichi otra pregunta no kaname esta casado con yuki

Kaede si pero un vampiro puede tener tantas esposas como dese

Zero no se me hace justo y cuando es tu dichosa reunión la semana que entra y que le diremos a ichiru el se ilucionara al vernos juntos

Kaede yo en verdad quiero estar con tigo

Zero lo se pero yo estoy confundido pero si acepto quedarme contigo ichi merece una familia feliz y yo no se la voy a negar le dire que nos quedaremos apenas despierte

Zero sabe que es lo que siente ichiru ya que vio una vez como miraba a una familia con dos hijos y con sus padres un poco de envidia y celos y zero no le agradaba esto

Kaede le dijo a zero que se quitara la ropa para crear a su bebe zero no estaba muy seguro pero no dejaría que kaname le volviera a quitar algo que es sullo pensó hay creo que esta transfucion de sangre vampira me esta volviendo loco pero que importa

Zero empezó a quitarce la ropa y se acostó en su cama kaede arriba de el y empezaron al cabo de dos horas kaede le dijo que el bebe estaba creado pero zero no quiso parar por nada del mundo asta que se quedo dormido kaede pensó que ya estaba teniendo el amor de zero ,zero esta confundido pero si la ama por darle felicidad con ichi

Cuando zero dormia kaede salio de su habitación dejando al nuevo sangre pura dormido y un poco fatigado

Kae kaede que paso con zero lo pudiste convencerlo

Kaede claro padre acepto asta dejo que lo mordiera y mira

Kae que bueno que zero acepto ser el rey vampiro

Kaede eso todavía no lo sabe pero creo que también aceptara

Kae kaede que mala eres no le dijiste que si te creaba otro hijo seria el rey

Kaede solo se me paso no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido por mientras despierta podre las rosas azules para darle la bienvenida al nuevo sangre pura e ire después con ichiru

Mientras tanto ichiru se preguntaba donde estaba su papi su energía se sentía mas fuerte como la de el lo sigui asta donde la sintió lo vio sonriendo ampliamente ichi se acurruco como de costumbre zero lo vio y cerro los ojos ya que estaba muy cansado en cierto punto le gusto lo que le izo la vampiresa pero pensaría mejor después de dormir un poco kaede entro a su habitación y vio a sus dos amores durmiendo coloco las rosas y se acostó a su lado cuando ichi despertó vio a su mamita y a su papito abrazandolo y sonriendo al principio no podía creer lo que veía pero entonces el también sonrio

Zero le informo que se quedarían hai ya que el iba a darle un hermanito ichiru sonrio no se lo esperaba su vida ya era perfecta tenia a su papi y a su mami zero también le comento que tendrían que ir a una reunión y que pasara lo que pasara no se enojara por que será difícil que me acepte

Kaede claro que no zero si no te aceptan me ire lejos con tigo

Zero solo lo único bueno será ver la cara de kaname y yuki eyy puedo ser meloso con tigo claro por que no solo quiero hacer enfadar a kaname y la mentira que le dije se esta volviendo real

Kaede por que dices esto

Zero ya que le dije que estaba enamorado de la mama de ichi y que no estaba con ella ala fuerza por tontos compromisos

Kaede deveras pienzas eso | kaede corrió a sus brazos llorando y sonriendo emocionada


	9. embarazos

Siguiente jajjaja yo no soy la duña pero si una fan

Zero claro ya que no eres como las demás santigüeras eyy ya hay que arreglarnos para la reunión ya que será pronto no

Kaede si arreglence aquí esta su ropa

Zero e ichiru gracias pasaron unas horas y la feliz familia se dirija a donde seria la reunión

Kaname esperaba todo menos esto asta el pensaba quedarce con la reina pero cuando ve a zero con ichiru no da crédito a que ese nivel bajo este hablando con su reina de maneratan confiada

Ya en la reunión presento a ichiru como su hijo y a zero como su esposo obio zero la abrazaba

Ni kaname ni yuki pueden creer esto ya que ellos guardaban la esperanza de quedarce con cada uno

Kaname imaginaba quedarce con la reina ya que es poderosa y muy sexy

Yuki planeaba que si kaname se quedara con la reina ella iria a buscar a zero le pediría perdón pero nunca se imagiono esto zero con esa a lo mejor lo esta manipulando con sus poderes cualquier cosa era mejor pensar viendo a zero mostrar carillo por la reina los demás aplaudieron y los felicitaron por su nuevo hijo

Yuni es la hija de kaname y de yuky

Yuni mama papa ese es el chico que me gusta pero me desprecia

Kaname no se si ese chico te convenga

Yuni claro que me conviene no vez que es hijo del rey zero y la reina kaede

Kaname si pero no quiero que te lastimen es mejor que nos vayamos yuki

Yuki si vámonos ya termino la reunión dice esto un poco dolida comprendiendo a zero de como se sintió al verlo con kaname

Yuki pienza que zero debio comprender y esperarla ya que fue solo un compromiso y no enredarce con esa reina que lo esta manipulando a lo mejor lo hizo por el puesto pero zero no es asi lo esta manipulando cuando este solo lo liberare y volverá con migo

Kaname no puedo creer que kaede me halla traicionado con ese pero que importa tengo a yuki como remplazo aunque las palabras de ese zero ahora me calan y no puedo creer que a mi hijiata yuni le guste ese hijo de zero pero en fin no podemos hacer otra cosa que irnos ya cuando este separada de zero hablare con ella

Ya que termino la reunión todos se van a su casa a descansar zero no puede creer lo que hizo a yuki pero ve claramente que ya ella ya no tiene su corazón pero ahora quien lo tendrá pienza el que a lo mejor sus hijos el se dedico a dormir por que ya era de dia y debía descanzar kaede le agradeció todo por otro lado los cazadores saben quien es el nuevo rey de los vampiros yagari pienza que es un error o que la vampiresa lo tiene manipulado o controlado o chatajeado con ichiru pero el encontraría respuestas y con quien con ese rey que es un cazador y que debe de respetar no puede creer que cross asta fiesta de los dos turnos hizo para celebrar la boda de los reyes vampiros agradece que ahora cross sea menos discreto con los humanos ya que los de la clase diurna son cazadores todos

Ana hay como extraño a ichiru

Carlos tal vez cuando regrese valla a clases nocturnas por que ya sabemos quien es

Eduarndo y mira que nos engallo a todos con su actuación de humano

Ana no sean asi ichi es un buen chico y no lo conocen como yo

Yagari pienza de cierto modo que esto sea bueno ya que los estudiantes de dia sean capases de defenderse de los vampiros ya que cuentan con entrenamientos apropiados pero no puede creer que cazadoras anden enamoradas de vampiros como si no supieran que son pero en fin lo mas raro es que algunas cazadores andan con vampiros por culpa de las ocurrencias de zero e ichiru esos dos lo van a oir los ara entrenar sin descanzo como se les ocurrio asta un embarazo resulto de una cazadora y un vampiro algo nunca visto por culpa de ese zero namas lo vea pienza yagari

Yagari al fin llego donde esta zero como si nada descanzando en un árbol zero! Grito yagari despertandolo

Zero que ocurre maestro

Ichiru tio yagari que bueno verlo

Yagari no sean ipocritas como se les ocurrio esto

Zero e ichiru que?

Yagari y todavía tienen la desfachatez de hacerse los tontos con migo

Zero pues que paso

Yagari en la academia cross hay 7 embarazos

Zero y eso que en mi generación hubo mas

Yagari si pero de cazadores y vampiros cuantos hubo


	10. que! no me lo creo

Zero queee! Pero como que los tiempos cambian ahora se soportan mas pero que hacen tantos cazadores en la academia

Yagari pues resulta que todos los de la clase de dia son cazadores y los de la noche son tu ya sabes

Zero eso si esta raro que cross haya aceptado

Pero que tengo que ver yo en esta nueva hera de cazadores y vampiros

Yagari todo por que por tu culpa muchos vampiros les han cofezado su amor platónico a cazadoras acosándolas y al final llevándolas a la cama uno de ellos es el líder de la clase nocturna tobias

Zero yo no tengo nada que ver te presento si quieres a mi esposa y si te preocupa que ya no este en la academia claro que voy a regresar pero kaede vendrá con migo claro esta

Yagari eso no era el problema pero si

Zero por cierto pronto tendre otro mordelon

Yagari que bueno me alegro por ti

Zero le presento a su familia y aceptaron regresar a la academia

Ichiru papa puedo seguir llendo en la mañana por que

Yagari no te preocupes ichi los dos turnos ahora son uno por petición de la clase nocturna

Zero entonces la academia entro en un nuevo ciclo

Yagari si claro (solo falta que yo me case con esa fastidioza vampiresa llamada yenifer que siempre me ha atacado y herido para que este mundo sea de locos )

Zero por cierto ten cuidado yagari

Yagari por que

Zero es que aquí veras

Yagari cállate yo se cuidarme solo

Zero es que

Yagari es que nada haya te espero en la academia mientras yagari se iba adentrando al bosque una sijilosa mujer lo venia asechando de nombre yenifer

Yagari que quieres se que tu destruiste a mi familia a mi esposa e hijo que quieres

Yenifer yo no hise nada yo los quería salvar por favor yagari no me odies yo te quiero mucho nunca he desiado hacerte ningún daño

Yagari que es lo que quieres de mi

Yenifer se le hacerco y le dio un tierno beso

Yagari se dejo asta que ese tierno beso cambio a uno mas apasionado (creo que lo que zero esta haciendo es bueno yo nunca hubiera descubierto el amor a mi enemiga si no huebiera sido por zero por ello me dejo besar

Yagari ya basta yenifer yo siempre estare con tigo

Yenifer de verdad

Yagari claro eyy vamos a la academia cross

Yenifer yagari te quiero confesar algo tienes un hijo

Yagari queee si y haya estudia en esa academia no haz conocido a yegari el va a clases nocturnas

Yagari vamos quiero conocerlo en esos momentos la feliz pareja se iba a la academia cross

En la academia crosss

Yegari no te da curiosidad

de saber quien es tu padre si y no solo se que es fuerte madre no me ha dicho mas mas que eso pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo conocere Raquel

Oye yegari no crees que es super raro que cross aya unido las clases no me parece genial por que asi convivimos y aremos un mundo mejor sabias que los vampiros estamos en via de exticion con esto se recuperara nuestra especie en eso tienes razón pero la mezcla crees que será apropiada si mira como nacio ichiru y el hijo de mi primo si no se puede arreglar si yegari sama obio este enseño sus colmillos hay aquí niñas tan sexys pienza yegari mientras pensaba esto llega su mama yenifer diciéndole que le quiere decir algo de suma importancia el dejo a su amigo y desidio acompañar a su madre

Yegari que pasa madre

Yenifer solo que quería presentarte a tu padre

Yegari si madre dime quien es y donde lo puedo encontrar lo quiero conocer

Yagari en ese momento entra y diciendo soy yo muchacho

Yegari no sabe ni que decir padre

Yagari si

Yenifer ya dejence de sus tonterías y abrasence

En ese instante obligo a ambos a darce un abrazo

Yagari que chico estas desiliucionado de tu padre

Yegari no claro que no padre es solo que creo que no me vas a querer

Yagari nada de eso ven aca

Yegari grasias padre deberas lo quiero

Yagari claro es bueno que pienses así.


	11. este proyecto sigue

De antemano mil disculpas por mis puntuaciones ,comas etc. pero lo hago solo para animar a un amigo ,échale ganas tu puedes seguir adelante,sorry a los demás tratare de corregirme .

-Raquel y las cosas se ponen cada vez mas rara empezando con el rey vampiro y terminando con yagari jajaja en esos instantes Raquel una cazadora/ vampira novia de yegari dijo hola me da gusto conocer a toda la familia de mi novio

-yagari no puede creer que sea cazadora la novia de su hijo.

_-En otro lugar yuki y kaname planean separa a zero y kaede esto es inaudito dice un kaname muy enojado y no creyendo lo que pasa iremos a su castillo y los separaremos papa mama dice yuni yo también entro en el plan si me dan a ichi como prometido

-Kaname claro princesa lo que tu quieras

-Yuni gracias papa

Pero lo que ellos no saben es que esta tierna familia se mudara para dar clases a la clase discontinua en la academia cross

-Kaname y yuki no sabe de los cambios establecidos se enteran por que la presumida de yuni les dijo que la sacaran de esa academia ya que todos en ese lugar estaban locos ya que cross les dijo que propuso que la academia fuera de un solo turno discontinuo y ella le daba asco compartir el aula con esos humanos(se ve que esa chica todavía no se ha enamorado de un fuerte cazador nivel e recién convertido que mas adelante contare )en esos momentos kaname y yuki deciden hablar con el director de esa nueva de sus locuras pero cuando entran ven a un joven herido ya que fue atacado por un sangre pura de otra sección y cross no sabia con quien dejarlo asta que vio a sus victimas perfectas kaname y yuki son los nombres de sus victimas cross les da la bienvenida y les da a ese joven diciéndoles que los necesita yuki no pudo decir que no ya que es menor que su hija y rápido lo acepto kaname lo cargo y se lo llevaron no pudiendo decir lo que verdaderamente quería decir

-Yuki este chico se parece un poco a zero

-Kaname por que dices esto

-Yuki su vida es muy similar no tiene a nadie en este mundo solo a nosotros que decidiremos su destino ya que es lo único que tiene

-Kaname y no crees que este cachorro se levante contra nosotros

-Yuki no debido a que nosotros lo salvamos de algo peor le diremos que lo adoptamos y ya esta

-Kaname y que le vas a decir a yuni

-Yuki que es un pobre niño y la verdad ella no tiene tan malos sentimientos

5 dias pasaron de que kaname ,yuki y yuni resibieron a ese chico el despertó asta el octavo dia preguntandoce donde estaba sabia exactamente que había pasado con su familia

-Zeto oh nooo

-Kaname calmate todo estará bien

-Zeto quien es usted y por que estoy con ustedes

-Kaname te salvamos de esa pura sangre por cierto me llamo kaname y soy un pura sangre conoce a mi compañera yuki y a nuestra hija yuni

-Yuki y yuni hola y como te llamas

-Zeto no sabia ni que hacer mas que llorar por su perdida y su angustia al ver que pasar con el mientras lloraba vio como el señor kaname lo abrazo ganandoce su confianza diciendo su nombre me llamo zeto

-Zeto señor kaname y ahora que sucederá con migo ese tipo me mordio

-Kaname no te preocupes te ayudaremos no caeras en un nivel e si es lo que te preocupa

-Zeto gracias por recibirme en su casa espero no ser una molestia

-Yuni para nada zeto siéntete comodo y no tengas temores ni penas en hablar con migo

-Zeto gracias pero que aran para que no caiga en un nivel e

-Kaname ven acá yo te explico


	12. zeto y su padre

-Zeto esta bien yo no quiero ser asi

-Yuki al parecer yuni no es tan frívola como pensé al ver que no lo desprecia.

Asi sucedieron las cosas con el nuevo integrante de la famila kuran muchos no quieren aceptar en un principio a zeto pero como ven que es como una versión mas joven de kaname y zero lo aceptan

-Kaname se zeto que tu condición no te va agradar de un principio por lo que te tienes que alimentar

-Zeto no se preocupe señor kaname debe recordar qe el ser humano es un ser adaptable

-Kaname que bien que veas las cosas asi

-Zeto por cierto me gusta su hija señor kaname

-Kaname queee

-Zeto pero si me lo prohíbe esta bien me alejare

-Kaname claro que no esta bien tu también me sipatizas muchacho

-Zeto señor

-Kaname zeto que ocurre

-Zeto tengo sed

Kaname acércate hijo

Zeto si padre digo que estoy haciendo

Kaname relájate y recárgate

Zeto gracias por aceptarme y cuidarme lo aprecio tanto señor

Kaname no te preocupes y come

Zeto muchas gracias padre

Kanme se siente bien por que lo convirtió en su hijo y no esta arrepentido de haberlo hecho

(luego are una historia de esto pero disculpame).

Por otra parte la familia de zero llego a la academia cross muchos esperaban que ichiro tomara su lugar como el lugar como líder pero no lo hizo llego como si nada diciendo que era un cazador y atacando a los vampiros o sea llego como siempre

Ana hola ichi yo

Ichiru mi amor llego besándola y abrazándola

Ana pero ichi yo

Ichiro como que tu no me digas que ya me cambiaste

Ana eso jamás es que solo pienso yo soy una simple cazadora y tu el príncipe de tu raza

En ese momento ichiru se pone a llorar diciendo que anita no lo quiere

Ana claro que si te quiero bebe no te pongas asi oki y lo besa

Ichiru sonríe al ver que su ana lo sigue amando

Zero ve esto y de lejos sonríe

Kaede de que te ríes zero

Zero de nada solo de ver a nuestro hijo así de enamorado mira allá

Zero esperaba una reacción negativa de kaede pero lo que dijo nadie se lo esperaba

Kaede ichi que hermosa criatura de novia tienes sabes como la puedo ser mas bonita sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar kaede mordió a Ana

Ichiru lloraba de ver que su tierna ana llora de dolor pero al poco tiempo vio que se le paso y volvió a sonreír sin enojarse con la mama de su ichi

Ichi ana te encuentras bien

Ana si perfectamente ya se me quito el dolor

Kede miren que bonita la hice

Ana gracias señora así podre estar siempre con ichi

Kaede por que piensas que lo hice


	13. ni idea

Les agradesco su apoyo pao- chan 200 ,leidihuichiha ,Umiko Mitsuki y Raven Uchiha –Kiriyu

Y a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me ha seguido he tenido problemas al actualizar pero prometo hacerlo se que todos dicen esto pero aquí va la historia

Ana gracias señora así podre estar siempre con Ichiru

Kaede Por que piensas que lo hice

Ana para estar siempre con ichi (ana lo abraza demostrándole su afecto)

Después de un tiempo y con la ayuda de los nueva clase la academia cross a prosperado

Hablando de Zeto y Yuri tienen una bonita relación en donde ambos se complementan y se ayudan pero siempre tiene esa ganas de ahora poder pertenecer a esta nueva academia ya que ella no se lo dicen pero se siente aislada por parte de uno de sus maestros el gran rey zero como de algunos de sus compañeros ella entiende que es por lo mal que se porto y en una reunión estudiantil pasa lo siguiente:

Hasta aquí se me ocurrió por problemas que he tenido no he podido actualizar y mi imaginación como otras cosas se me fueron de las manos lamento de antemano todo lo ocurrido y si me hicieran el favor de ayudarme se los agradecería con comentarios que me ayudaran a seguir con la historia de verdad la quiero terminar y su apoyo en estos momentos se los pido de favor .


	14. quien soy

Zero y su nuevo amor

Lamento de antemano lo del otro capitulo es que no tenia idea de nada pero gracias a Pao chan 200 se me ocurrió algo espero que sea de su completo agrado y perdón por no lograr un avance del que pensaba es que desde hace un tiempo tenia que haber acabado pero con modificaciones que le hice al final no la he podido concluir al principio el fin era cuando Zero y la reina se encontraba pero después le seguí y he llegado asta aquí sin ninguna idea pero aquí va algo que se me ocurrió cuando releí toda la historia y por algo que me dijo pao la idea van y vienen aquí va espero que les guste.

Zeto: se sentía muy triste ya que el antes era un humano y aunque le dice a los demás que el ser humano es un ser adaptable en realidad el guarda lo triste que esta ya que muchas cosas que el a querido hacer no ha podido se siente en un mundo que no es el suyo viendo que muchos de sus compañeros sus sueños y esperanza se cumplen ve que al principio los vampiros no lo aceptaban pero como fue pasando el tiempo el sintió ser acertado pero en el fondo de su corazón siente esto pero no lo quiere demostrar a su nueva familia ya que ve que cada uno lo quiere

Zero: Zeto que haces otra vez dormido

Zeto :discúlpeme maestro

Zero :(hay que vida la mia ahora me siento como yagari regañándome años a tras) te quedaras después de clase a clases extras

Zeto :si señor

Yuni:que te pasa estas muy distraído

Zeto: bien no tengo ambre

Yuni: que?

Zero: CLASES EXTRA PARA TI TAMBIEN KURAN YUNI

Yuni : que malo es y eso que me disculpe pero he notado que Zero ya no es tan frio con migo como los demás mi vida a mejorado pero me siento mal con Zeto ya que todavía no se adapta y siempre su mente esta en otro mundo y lo mas extraño es que no quiere otra sangre que la de mi padre Kaname no se si es por que se siente muy incomodo pero me gustaría que ya se adaptaran ya que los únicos amigos de Zeto son humanos o cazadores no se por que se aísla de los vampiros ni les quiere ni dirigir la palabra

Zero : adonde van tienen clases los dos kurans

Zeto: asi se me olvidaba

Zero : señorita Yuni puede retirarse

Yuni . que bueno

Zeto :por que ella se puede ir y yo no

Zero: por que no quiero hablar con ella más que contigo

Zeto: si de que quiero hablar maestro Zero

Zero :te he notado que estas fuera de este mundo no nadamas en mi clase

Zeto : es que vera señor yo he este

Zero: se que eres un vampiro hijo de kuran, por que el señorito no se quiere juntar con su propia especie

Zeto: es que vera señor yo

Zero: que planeas kuran

Zeto :yo señor nada

Zero: otra pregunta para ti por que no comes tus pastillas de sangre por que no bebes de los nobles o de tu hermana

Zeto : yo no puedo

Zero : por que no puedes

En ese momento y sin previo aviso entro Ichiru papá que estas aciendo

Zero:nada mas que preguntarle algunas cuestiones a este niño

Ichiru :deja a mi amigo en paz vete Zeto nos vemos después y no le hagas mucho caso a mi papá

Zeto. Me puedo retirar maestro (lo dijo un tanto sin animos)

Zero : si después hablamos

Zeto : esta bien gracias

Ya que Zeto se fue de ahí se le acerco Ichiru a Zero diciéndole

Ichiru :papá te pasaste no sabes que a Zeto le han pasado cosas muy feas y fuertes

Zero . que cosas

Ichiru. Toda su familia murió en un ataque de vampiros

Zero: pero como no es hijo de Kuran

Ichiru :ellos presisamente lo salvaron y el director Cross se los dio para que lo cuidaran

Zero : ya veo pero no entiendo por que Kaname lo adopto

Ichiru :ni yo lo se solo se que el es un amigo muy querido por mi y no me importa en lo que se haya convertido

Zero: me siento muy mal con Zeto yo pensé que tenia un trampa pero no me imaginaba esto

Ichiru : no hay problema Yuni como muchos de nuestros compañeros estamos tratando de animarlo en cuanto podemos pero ahora lo vi sumamente triste no creo que vaya con Kaname es muy orgulloso y no me extrañaría que el no te dijo nada pero por aquí cerca a de estar

Zero: ZETO KURAN!donde te has metido nuestra platica no ha terminado

Ichiru :papá te estas pasando

Zero : no te metas hijo y vete tengo que hablar con el prometo no lastimarlo

Ichiru: esta bien confio en ti no lo vayas a lastimar que mi amigo esta muy inestable

Zero : si confía en mi

En ese momento Ichiru se va topandoce con Zeto

Zeto : si maestro me hablaba

Zero: lamento lo que te dije no debería de jusgarte yo ya que yo soy un cazador me da gusto que te hayas inscrito a esta academia y me gustaría hablar con tigo ya que yo y tu tenemos mas cosas en común de las que piensas vete a casa nos vemos mañana

Zeto :si señor

Zero:y no te aísles ,todos estamos tratando de apoyarte

Zeto gracias

Zero :date prisa que tus padres se mortificaran por ti.

Fina asta aquí agradezco los alientos que me han dado a pao- chan 200 ,leidihuichiha ,Umiko Mitsuki y Raven Uchiha –Kiriyu


End file.
